Project 40: Transparent Night Sky
by Kido A
Summary: A story about someone who try to live inside Academy City boundaries.


Disclaimer: Non profit-use only

"Yo Shin, see ya tomorrow!" A bald boy just pat my shoulder as he went ahead while waving his hand at me.

"Ah yeah, see ya!" I replied back, still sitting on my chair while clearing up my desk. Several other students was also gave their goodbye greet to their respective classmate. Slowly this classroom becomes quieter, leaving few students whose still on their duty. One of them is erasing the board while some of them carrying piles of workbook out of the class. Of course not all of them are on their duty. Some of them are just still stay in this room chatting with their companion.

After I put all of my books in my brown thin bag, I walk off outside the class. The sunlight warmly enter trough wide glass windows, giving it's warmth to this long lazy corridor which only have one intersection between staircase and another corridor leading to another building. I walk down to the staircase, passing several other students who are climb up or down. Probably several of them are still doing their club activities or some other things. Not too far until I reach the front field with withered cherry trees each on it's side. Just I'm about to arrive at the front gate. Someone is already waiting for me. A female student wearing different school uniform with long dark hair is waving her hand at me. Of course she is attracting attention but it seems she don't mind it.

"Yo, Nao!" I call out her name, and she reply with a smile. A smile which suddenly could warmth my entire body in this cold winter day. I pace up my walks toward her.

"Long waiting?" I ask her as she start to walk alongside me. She shakes her head.

"Just a little"

"Sorry, Mr Kitamura suddenly call out a sudden quiz today. And we're not prepared at all", She giggle hearing my excuse.

"My, Shin, I told you to study isn't it? You're already in your third year after all. If you're not serious then you'll fail, you know?"

"Gah, please don't bring the word "fail" in front of a student which facing a test", I frown and turn my face from her. But she just giggling beside me.

"Okay, how about we go to that place" Just I about to wondering what place she refer to, her cellphone rings. She pulls a white small cellphone from her bag, checking the caller ID before picking it up.

"Who is that?", I asked, but she bow a little and runs distancing herself from me until a distance which I somehow can't hear her talks.

Well, probably its her friend and she just about to start a girly conversation which shouldn't be heard by a guy? But even so, her behavior lately really put me at unease. Almost two years we're dating and we share our past and secret together. Almost two years we spent our time together and it seems I can understand every part of her and so do her. But few month lately, her behavior is rather off. It just feels like she is distancing herself from me. Now she rarely initiate to call me or initiate to mail me. She also often distancing herself when making a phone call around me. But, its not like she completely ignores me. She still picks up my call and replies my mail, for me that is enough. Also, not too far ahead, I'll take my exam. Probably she don't want to distract my attention from my exam? Well, I dunno, Its better not to think about it.

"Thats why I told you, she have another guy!" A guy with dyed hair squealing in front of me, his face is so close and his nose is almost touch mine. I lean backwards, and put my palm on his face while push him back.

"You're too close!" He sit again on his seat. And start to fold his arm.

"You really are too naive, Boy. You're clearly being avoided. Never initiate to call nor mail, never initiate to go out except you says so, even now she just making an excuse to dash away even though it finally you're being able to walk home together after so long." I frown in annoyance.

"She isn't, her mother is in hospital, Dude. Besides, its not like we didn't get any chance to walk home together. It just around a week or so since last time." I glanced around, it seems this blond-dyed-haired-guy voice is just too loud, and inviting stares and murmur from other people inside this cafe.

This place is not too big nor too small, and decorated in casual way so some highschooler in uniform won't feels awkward when entering this cafe. And also I saw some more group of students in uniform are also enjoying this cafe. Originally, I would like to invite Nao to this place, but after she finished her phone call from back then, she suddenly apologizing to me and dash off without me able to question her. And so, I met this guy lying on the road while groaning like an almost death person. Well, I do know him. He is my friend from soccer club, he has name but we often calls him "Kiiro". I tried to ignore him but suddenly he grabbed my feet and I can't let it go no matter how hard I tried.

"That is exactly your problem. You're being too nice. Thats why you're always got stomped by people around you. Do you remember how much you already lend your money to Taka? And yet he never pays you back until now." Kiiro still folding his arm while lecturing me. Now his behavior just like a mother scolding her children. I wonder what kind of women who would marry him.

"Taka must takes care three of his small cousins while still maintaining his study at school. And besides, its me who're offering to help him. And also, it seems one of his cousins is sick. I often saw him at hospital when I visits Nao's mother. Even though he never answer me whenever I ask him." I protest back and sip my lemon black tea.

"Yeah, but thanks to that your money which you earned so hard to buy your girlfriend birthday gift disappeared. Cannot afford to bought her a necklace which you already booked and end up bought her a small cheap phone strap instead."

"You know what people says. The gift price doesn't matter. The most important thing is intention in giving her gift, I mean the message behind it." I calmed my nerves a bit. Probably sipping this delicious lemon black tea helps me to relax.

"And the time when you lent your precious expensive guitar to Mizushima? She also never return it back"

"At that time her guitar is broken, and she ask my help to lent her one because her live was approaching and hers was still not ready yet. Also she apologized, and that is enough for me."

"MAN!" Suddenly Kiiro jumped from his seat. "You're helpless, she really going to dump you at this rate" He take a note bill and approaching the cash register, with everyone staring at us.

"Oi, Kiro!" I stand up calling him. I don't understand why he acted like that.

"Next time, on yours," He waves his hand while walking out trough automatic door. The waitress thanks him as he leaves.

I'm sitting back to my seat and trying to finish up my drink. But somehow, I can't bring myself to do so. My last encounter with Kiiro just now really put my mood off. So I stand and leave that cafe.

On my way back to dorm, I see a lot of students are still crowding this evening street even though it almost curfew now. I'm walking past overpass and down to a park, and still walking trough. I'm still thinking my last conversation with Kiiro, even thought I don't want to think about it. But even so, Nao's behavior lately indeed makes me restless. Indeed she still answers my contact but it seems she is hiding something from me. But I never get any chance to ask. Whenever I ask, she always answers with various excuse. Deep in thought, I don't even realize what is in front of me.

"Ouch," I bumped to someone. "I'm sorr-," Just I'm about to apologize, I saw a huge person glaring angrily into me. Makes me can't even spill a single word.

"Piss off" And just like that he pushed me, giving a signal to walk away from him. I just gulped my saliva, gladly he just let me walk away. From his behavior, is he a yankee? Well, probably. I don't want to give much thought. Walk away, but just I about to go, I saw few more people behind him. I count, one, two, three..., there are seven of them. No, There are six including the one which I bumped, and one is seems not one of them. Looks like a girl, wearing a uniform. Is she a highschooler? Judging by the situation, it seems she is being harassed by these people. But before I get into a closer look, the big guy from before blocking my sight and glaring into me, sending a signal that I would get into a big trouble if I'm not get off now.

"Ex..., Ex..., EXCUSEME!" Oh my God, what am I doing? I'm gonna die man. Just walk off and don't mind her. After I spout in a loud noise, now I get the attention from the mob also from people around me, whose decided to runs off from the scene rather than helping me. Now that I think about it, where is the public security? Where are they? Someone please call for help!

"Whats wrong, Jun?" Everyone behind them are now circling me up. Now I really want any help whether it is someone or a time machine to clock back a time before I made that stupid mistake.

"Umm..., excuse me, I just want to know where the station is." With shaking voice I tried to fix my previous mistake. hoping that they would buy that.

"Dunno, now piss off!" Said one of them trying to hush me off. But pointless, I can't even moves my limbs. What the heck? Please not now, please not now!

"Umm..., umm..., the train station should be there..." C'mon legs! Get to move! "The fact that, you don't know where it is. Probably, you guys lacking reading comprehension?" The fuuuuuu-, what the hell am I saying. "Don't have any reading comprehension? Now that I think about it, you guys wearing school uniform, but look at that. Its so loose, probably you guys just a bunch of kids trying to act cool? Just kidding!" OMG, Now they really pissed off. I can judge by looking at their eyes. Suddenly, the small electric shock felt to my thigh, and I can move again my legs. I relieved, finally its working again. "Okay then, goodbye guys". Just I'm about to walk off.

"This guy really pissed me off." Eh?

"Now, that I think about it. You must be Taka's acquaintance?" Hey hey hey, now don't bring that issue here, please! I'm just helping a friend, and thats all.

"We should give him some real reading lesson!" I don't know anymore, I just want to run. Now..., RUN! I dash leaving them behind. "Waiiit, ye tramp!" Ow shi-, they are chasing me. I run taking corner by corner, hoping to loose them off somehow. But...

I'm lying in the alley, heck I should practice more so I can overcome their stamina. Now I regret not to take athletic club. I try to lift my head, looking at the direction where they're heading. Thank God, they're not heading to our starting place. I'm trying to support my body by my arm.

"Aaaargh...!" It seems my right arm is broken. I hope its not fractured. I use another arm to sit, and look around me. In this deserted alley which the sky is also difficult to see, I found myself got beaten up. Head, arm, body, luckily my limbs are still intact. I cough up and saw some blood coming from my mouth..., and nose. I get up and look around me. My inside bag are messed up, my cellphone is separated in two, and my wallet just sprawling lifelessly next to it. I take it and get look it inside. Only a student card. Great, now how the hell I am supposed to get back to my dorm? I clear up the scene, put all of my books, stationery, and cellphone back to my bag. And walk off down to the street.

Question: Would you like it action route or romance route? Original route, or fan-made route?


End file.
